Tetris Ultimate 4000 X
by Kioni-chan
Summary: Two friends have been arguing over GAMES. What happens when one gets the newest Tetris game?
1. Come on Over

Yes, I did it. A Tetris fanfic… Hee, I didn't think it was possible! BUT I DID IT MAN! This is mostly for Vash, as sorta an apology for all the yaoi, which he hates with a bloody passion! wOOt!

Disclaimer: I do not own the title Tetris, so don't sue me! I own the plot and character though… So, meh… Also, the emailing service I use, I created, so if it does happen to be a real emailing service, please tell me and I'll change it! I also made up Gig-ga Box

This fanfic is silly!

ONWARD!

Aimee France sat at her computer, staring grimly at the monitor. Her Internet inbox was opened on the screen, showing all of her emails for the day. One particular one had caught her gaze. The sending name was a name that she knew well. It belonged to her best friend, Jak.

She and Jak had had an argument. A big one. And it had been over the stupidest thing! Jak, being the 'Ruler of Gamez,' thought he knew everything about everything. But when Aimee, an armature gamer, had beaten him in his favorite melee game, with a code he was _sure _didn't exist, he had vowed never to speak to her again.

The girl's eyes traveled to the subject line: _Tetris vs. You._

Tetris? Was he serious? Aimee double clicked the email and waited for it to open and load. When it did, she read it carefully, then re-read it to be sure.

_Aimee,_

_I know that I vowed never to speak to you again, and technically me sending you an email is not talking to you. But I have a proposition for you. You're my best friend and I can't stay PO'd at you forever, so we need to work this out. I have the perfect plan. I just got an awesome new game for my Gig-ga Box and I think it's perfect for you! Tetris Ultimate 4000 X! It ROCKS!111one one one… Eh, sorry, got a little carried away there… Anywho, I think ya should come over and check it out this weekend. My place: 7:30, Saturday. Got it? BE THERE! Auf Weidersehen, Jak Herr_

Aimee stared at the email, re-reading it again and again. Tetris? TETRIS? He had Tetris! The girl almost whooped with joy. Tetris was her favorite game! And she rocked at it! There wasn't a Tetris program she hadn't beaten yet.

As fast as she could, she hit 'reply' and her fingers began flying across the keyboard at a speed only known to computer nerds and geeks, especially those who loved anime (:hack cough: ) In seconds she hit send. The reply had read:

_Jak_

_You BET I'LL BE THERE! I am so ready to show you what Tetris is all about! And how much different can this "Tetris Ultimate 4000 X" blah blah blah be? I mean, c'mon, I've beaten everything else! Well, gotta jet. I'll see you Saturday. Ja ne, Aimee-san_

With that, she closed out the email and shut down the computer. This could be the one game that she would whoop Jak's butt in!

END CHAPTER ONE

Yes, I did it: a Tetris fic… I don't know how, but I did… This chapter, and all to come, are SHORT! And if I get ONE FREAKIN' FLAME, I WILL HUNT THAT PERSON DOWN! Err, review? Please?


	2. Bring it On

Hee, Tetris… Hee

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own Tetris!

ONWARD!

Saturday finally rolled around, and Aimee couldn't be more excited for seven thirty to come. She was totally ready to prove to Jak that she could be good at video games too!  
The girl sat at her kitchen table, fingers drumming the wood loudly. She should really have cut those nails… Her dark brown eyes kept glancing up at the clock, hoping that it would suddenly spin to half past seven. It did not.  
The ringing of the phone sent the girl to her feet with a soft scream. She stumbled to the counter and snatched up the cordless. Somehow she managed to punch the 'talk' button and put it to her ear.  
"Hello?" she said, a little faster than she intended. There was a chuckle on the other side of the phone. Jak…  
"Guten tag Frau Aimee. I vaz vondering vhen I vould get to speak to you…" Jak said in his thick accent. Leave it to little ole Aimee to befriend a German kid.  
"H-hey Jak!" she breathed. So much for never speaking to her again. "What's happenin'?"  
Another chuckle.  
"Just vanted to varn you about ze Tetris game. You can come over early too. Four instead of sefen-zirty. I got my little bro out of ze house, so it'll be just you, me and my mozer," Jak said. Aimee had no trouble deciphering what her friend had said.  
"Alright. Then in about twenty minutes?"  
"Ja."  
"Okay. See you soon Jak."  
"Hokai. Bye."  
Aimee hung up and ran to grab her coat. Twenty minutes and counting till she bested the Ruler of Games at a game! Yay for her!  
Twenty minutes later (well, actually, eighteen and a half, but whose counting, right?) Aimee was seated next to her friend on his couch. Jak's white blond hair seemed extremely light in contrast to Aimee's nearly black and his pale blue eyes scared most people away.  
"Alright zen, lets get to ze game!" he said happily as he set a controller in Aimee's hands. She tried to figure out how to hold it, and when she did, she got a look of extreme concentration on her face. Jak laughed.  
"What?" she snapped. "I'm gonna figure this all out and beat you!" she promised. He laughed again.  
"Ja, vhatever you say Frau Aimee. Now, lez start!" he said as he hit the power button and placed the game where it belonged.  
Huge, colorful letters flashed across the screen.

TETRIS ULTIMATE 4000 X!  
Then some important stuff that no one really cares about, and then the start screen. Jak hit '2-player mode' and scrolled to his name on the list. Aimee had some trouble figuring it out, but eventually she got her name in and a profile started.  
"So, Jak, how's this work? Is it like all the other Tetris games?" she asked. The boy shook his head.  
"No. You haf to try and vin with ze blocks I giff you. Good luck!" he said with a grin as he hit 'start'.  
Instantly Aimee found her first block falling. Red line, easy pie. She put it in place promptly and waited for the next. Square, perfect. Right L. Left L. Square. Line. This was easy!  
But not for long. Soon it got faster, and Jak was enjoying giving her the most un-useful blocks he could. Soon she had it backed up to nearly the top.  
"Gah! Jak! No fair!" she whined as the red letters of 'GAME OVER' slid down the screen. The flaxen haired one laughed heartily.  
"I win!"

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Aimee sniffed. Jak laughed again and worked at starting a new game.

"No complaining girly. Now you get to control ze blocks," he pointed out. This brightened Aimee up a bit and she eagerly awaited for Jak to hit the start button. As soon as he did she realized that she had no idea how to choose which blocks to send him.

"Uh, Jak?" she whispered. He was laughing loudly to himself as a bunch of plain line blocks fell onto the screen. He easily fit them into place, his score skyrocketing.

"Vhat's up Frau Aimee?" he chuckled. The girl bit her lip.

"How do I change the blocks?"

"Just start hitting ze buttons!"

Aimee did as she was told, and found that different blocks started falling. She shriek with delight and soon had it figured out.

"Gah! No! Not zat one!" Jak cried desperately. Aimee had managed to get his screen backed up and had sent him the least helpful block she could. Left L. A triumphant cheer rose in the room.

"Yes! I win!"

Jak slumped back against couch, huffing.

"Not quite. Ze score is one-one... Best two out of three!" he said as he picked up the controller again. Aimee grinned and got herself ready.

"Bring it on!"

Jak hit start and the blocks started to roll. Aimee put them into place, and soon had beaten Jak's previous winning time.

"How's that for two outta three?" she said with a smirk. Jak gapped at the screen.

"How'd... you... do zat?" he breathed. Aimee grinned.

"I'm just a genius."

Jak crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Another round?"

"You're on!"

FIN

I win, I wrote a Tetris fic... It sucks, but I'd like to see you do better than that! Heh, review for me!


End file.
